In the field of firefighting, it is often necessary to extinguish a fire in an area that is closed off by walls or otherwise inaccessible. For example, access to a house fire may be blocked from the outside by the home's walls or roof, or access to a fire in an automobile engine or passenger compartment may be blocked by the hood or the car doors and roof. Conventional means for fighting these fires is to open the walls using an axe or similar tool to provide access to the fire and then to use a conventional fire hose to spray water through the opening. One problem with this method is that the opening in the wall allows an excessive amount of air to pass from an outer side of the wall to the inner side of the wall, where the fire is burning. This air fans the flames in many cases and causes the fire to burn even more rapidly until the fire is extinguished.